


When Dark Turns To Light

by Harumenos



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Canon, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumenos/pseuds/Harumenos
Summary: Kokichi came home from the hospital to find his belongings in a box on the porch. Having nowhere else to go, he tries to reach out to the only person he can trust; Shuichi.





	1. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe everything might work itself out.

He rang the doorbell as best he could while still holding the box. Shuichi opened the door, Kaito and Kiibo behind him.

Kokichi eyed the two, who both looked back at him, a bit confused.

“What, are you having a party?” he asked Shuichi.  
“Oh uhm, no. But why are you here? And… is that a box?”  
“No its a lamp. Yes it’s a box.” He sighed. He was definitely in no position to make fun of anyone standing in front of him. “My parents kicked me out.”

He watched as all three of the boys eyes widened. “Why the hell would they do that??” Kaito asked. “I’ll explain but,” He shifted the weight of the big box in his hands. “Can I come inside?”  
“Of course.” Shuichi moved aside so he could walk through the doorway.

He promptly dropped the box next to the couch. It wasn’t too heavy, albeit he wasn’t that strong. He sighed and turned towards the people looking at him curiously. God, he did not want to do this right now.

Kokichi pointed to himself weakly. “Mai Ouma. That’s my real name. My parents saw me in Danganronpa and well, they weren’t happy.” He looked away. He never told anyone about being trans, not even his closest friends.

Kaito looked very confused. “Mai? But that’s a girls name-” “YEAH THAT’S THE THING DUMBASS.” Kokichi didn’t mean to yell, especially not in his friends house, but god Kaito could be such an airhead sometimes. He was suddenly overcome with a giant wave of fear. Becoming hyper aware of everything he had put these three through, and how he had just showed up and yelled at them like it was nothing.

Kiibo must have noticed, because he put a hand on the purple haired boys shoulder. “Kokichi? Are you alright? You look scared…” He had a worried look on his face. Kokichi wondered why he had given him so much shit for being a robot, because he could handle human emotions better than most humans.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He fidgeted with his hands and looked down at the box. He took a shaky breath. “But, I don’t have a place to stay, I figured this was my only option.” Kaito was already picking up the box. “Alright, than you can stay with us! Right, sidekick?” Shuichi nodded. “These two are staying here as well. We don’t have any guestrooms, but my room is really big, and we have a couple extra mattresses. I hope you don’t mind sleeping on the floor though..” “It’s better then the streets.” He started following Kaito up the stairs, and the other two came close behind. “But, why are you staying here Kiibo? And Kaito..?” 

“It turns out my, um, my grandparents actually died while we were in the game… so I didn’t really have any place either.” His pace slowed a bit, but went back to normal quickly. It was obvious he didn’t want to talk about this.

“I’m still not entirely sure of my situation.” Kiibo said, basically rescuing Kaito. “Professor Idabashi said I was unable to stay with him for the time being. I haven’t been told why yet, but I assume it has to do with the situation with Team Danganronpa.” They had made it to Shuichi’s room by then, Kaito had set down the box on the bed and was now sitting on the wall against the floor, on top of what he figured was the mattress. Shuichi was sitting at the head of his bed near Kaito, and Kiibo sat on the ground. He took a seat on the bed next his box of belongings. 

Kokichi looked at them all. Shuichi had his hair back in a ponytail, he looked like he might be wearing a binder under his baggy shirt. Kaito had his hair down and was wearing a purple sweater. Kiibo was wearing- his regular outfit. Not like he could change, he was a robot.

“I guess we’ve all kinda been abandoned, haven’t we?” He gave a sad smile at them. Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the boy. “What about me?” “Nishishishi! Have you forgotten already, Sweetichi? I saw everyones motive videos! Now why would someone live with their Uncle if their parents wanted them?” His heart hurt saying such mean things to the detective. He didn’t want to do this, but it had basically become habit. He didn’t think before speaking anymore.

Shuichi didn’t seem bothered, though. “.....Yeah, I actually kind of forgot about the motive videos… to be honest, everything between the first execution and the fourth trial is a blur. It all feels like a hazy memory, I guess that’s what it is now. I don’t want to downplay the seriousness of our friends deaths but, that’s the truth.” Kokichi winced slightly at the mention of the trial. Shuichi was getting better at coming to terms with the truth, but maybe talking about his parents was too touchy of a subject. He opened the box too see what little his parents had left him.

Kaito nodded at him. “What’s in there?” “My stuff.” He started digging through it, seeing what there was and wasn’t. Clothes mostly. Books, posters, a shoebox full of little knick knacks, some colored pencils and an old sketchbook he was never serious about drawing in. He dug to the bottom and sighed in disappointment.

“Something wrong?” Kiibo asked. “I figured they wouldn’t give it to me but- I bought myself a binder in secret a while back. I hid it from my parents pretty well but, when you tear apart your daughters room I guess you leave no stone unturned, huh..”

Shuichi stood up and walked past him towards the closet. “You’re not their daughter, don’t call yourself that.” He opened it up and started digging through some clutter on a high shelf. Kokichi noticed both Kaitos and Shuichis game outfits hanging in there, and realized how desperately he wanted to change out of his.

Shuichi turned around and tossed him a small lump of clothes. He unraveled it to find; A binder. Plus a baseball T and a pair of basketball shorts. Kokichi looked up at him. “You realize your binder would be way too big for me right?” “Not that one. Awhile back my uncles girlfriend wanted to do my laundry for me to be nice, but she didn’t know that you don’t put a binder in the washing machine, so it shrunk.” He nodded to the door. “The bathroom is just down the hall.”

________________________________________________

Kokichi looked in the mirror. He was seeing how the clothes fit him. They were all to loose, the binder was even a little, but what can you do. But he was also looking at himself, and the scarf in his hand. It still held some importance to him, that’s why he asked for it to be a part of his outfit in Danganronpa.

Now the memories it once held felt awful, and malicious. He didn’t want that aching reminder of everything he did weighing down at him. Kokichi finally decided that he didn’t want to wear it, but he would keep it closeby.

When he came back in the room, Kaito was gone, Kiibo was leaning against the side of the bed, and Shuichi was hunched over at a laptop on his bed.

“Where did the Luminary go?” Shuichi looked up. “He went to go make some popcorn. I thought we could maybe all watch a movie together.” He looked a bit sheepish. It was obvious he was trying to lighten the mood. 

He sat down next to Kiibo. “So, are either of you still in contact with anyone from the game? I didn’t actually get to see anyone else at the hospital.” “Yeah, I’m in contact with everyone actually.” The blue haired boy smiled. “Maki, Himiko, Kaede and I talk the most, but I’ve actually been talking to Kirumi more as well.” “Aren’t you just a ladies man.” He smirked, which made the taller boy sigh. “You know that I’m bi, Kokichi.” “I didn’t in fact know that.”

Shuichi opened his mouth to say something, but Kaito burst open the door holding a bowl of popcorn and some boxes of candy. 

“You pick a movie yet sidekick?” He set the snacks on the floor and leaned over to look at the laptop. Shuichi turned to Kokichi and Kiibo. “Kingsmen, Chappie, or October Sky?”

After none of them could agree, Shuichi decided they were watching Kingsmen. I guess those movies weren’t very smart to try to pick between. If all of them were really gonna stay there, the house might be a living nightmare.

__________________________________________________  
A few hours later the group had worked their way through several movies. Shuichi had fallen asleep on Kaito, and the two were asleep on the bed. Kokichi watched the movie feeling his eyelids grow heavier. He gave up in trying to be awake and leaned against Kiibo. The robot reached out and shut down the laptop, then gently draped a blanket over Kokichi. He started to stand up, but the smaller boy grabbed his arm.

“Hey Kiibo?” he asked, basically half asleep. “Yes?” “......can you stay here? I don’t wanna be alone.” He paused for a moment, but sat back down. “Alright, just promise me you’ll get some rest. I know how hard it was to sleep in that hospital.” Kokichi snickered. “That is if you can even sleep, Mr. Roboto..”

Maybe he responded, maybe he didn’t. Kokichi didn’t know. He had fallen asleep on his shoulder once he finished speaking.

________________________________________________

It was morning, and he woke up leaning against Kiibo, who was still asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Kokichi carefully lay him down on the mattress and put the blanket on him. He recalled the events of last night. Dammit, why would he say something like that? He couldn’t seem to decide whether to keep up this charade or finally just open up like a normal human being. Quietly, he tiptoed out of the room.

Kaito was in the kitchen making coffee. “Mornin’.” He said lazily. “Shuichi went to the store to get some food. He’ll probably be back soon.” Kokichi nodded and yawned, sitting down at the kitchens island.

“Hey Kokichi. Can I talk to you about something?”  
Kokichi might as well have had a heart attack.


	2. Apologies and Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Kiibo know how much Kokichi actually needs comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot of hits very quickly thank you :0

“Hey Kokichi. Can I talk to you about something?”

Oh no. He didn’t want to do this. Obviously he couldn’t avoid it forever but, not today. And not first thing in the fucking morning. He tried to bury all his nervousness and regret and let a sly smile creep onto his face.

“What do you wanna talk about? Your little mess up yesterday? Do you actually not know what it means to be trans?” This made Kaito flush in embarrassment. “No I do- sorry about that… but that’s not what I wanted to talk about.”

Without realizing it he started shaking a bit. He had a blank expression, but inside of his mind his thoughts were racing. It had been months since the killing game. That was plenty of time to think all of this over. He had thought it over. And he decided that he didn’t want to think about any of it.

It was quiet for a moment. They both knew they would have to say something eventually. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kokichi was stunned for a moment. Of all the things he could have said, why the hell was he apologizing? He had expected an insult, or an accusation, anything but that.

“Why are you sorry?” “Jeez, isn’t it obvious?” Kaito sighed and crossed his arms. “We were all jerks to you- I was a jerk to you. We always ganged up on you, blamed everything we could on you. That’s why it was so easy to play a convincing part as the mastermind. Even in the last hours of-” He took a shaky breath. “your life, we tried to play off everything you said as a lie. None of it was fair.” “It was fair enough. I did awful things, who could blame you all for it?”

Kaito inhaled to say something, but it was still silent. They both knew why it was like that; because Kokichi was right. There wasn’t any room for argument.

The shorter boy looked down at the floor. He wanted to run away. He wanted to cry. In all honesty he wanted to be dead in that moment. But all he could do is let the words hang in the air.

Tears were welling up in his eyes, and for once he didn’t make much of an effort to stop them this time. But he still didn’t want Kaito to see. He ran out of the room before he could stop him.

__________________________________

He ran back to Shuichis room and sat on the floor, trying to calm himself down. He was in such a rush to get away, he had forgotten that Kiibo was still here. ‘oh great.’ Kokichi thought. He was awake now, looking at the boy worriedly.  
At first Kiibo didn’t say anything, he sat down next to him and put an arm around Kokichis shoulders. He looked around for something to comfort him. The checkered scarf was on the ground. Kiibo picked it up and carefully handed it to him. He took it from the robot and wiped his tears.  
__________________________________

As soon as Kokichi ran out, Kaito stood there dumbfounded. Did he say something wrong? He just wanted to apologize. He looked at the air in front of him, pondering and rerunning the whole conversation in his head. Kokichi was a difficult, complicated person but he never expected to see him cry again. 

For the past few weeks it felt like everything was getting better, like everyone was healing. Maki was able to move on from her past and live happily with Kirumi. Himiko was living with her best friends as well as Miu and they checked in on Shuichi constantly. Things were growing and going so well for everyone, but Kokichi needed that comfort too. Comfort of knowing everything was okay now. He just didn’t have that yet.  
__________________________________

Kiibo and Kokichi sat in silence for awhile. The robot was honestly a bit afraid to ask what made him cry. He didn’t want the already emotionally unstable boy to freak out even more. Eventually, the silence had to be broken. 

“I’m gonna… unpack the rest of my stuff.” Kiibo nodded at the comment and got up to grab the box. Kokichi sat up and wiped his eyes one last time before they both opened the box and started looking through it (again).

Kiibo started folding his clothes neatly, making small mental notes of the girl clothes his parents had given back to him. What was the for? One final slap in the face? One final ‘fuck you’? He sighed and started making a seperate pile of the clothes that might make him feel dysphoric. Not that he would say it out loud, but he was considering burning the clothes in the backyard. Kokichis parents seemed too cruel.

Kokichi on the other hand, started zoning out, recalling memories of all the items left behind. Polished rocks from a trip to the lake, a flower crown his friend made him on his birthday. There was even a small trans pride flag. He laughed slightly at it, his parents probably had no clue what it even meant.

He stopped focusing completely when he found an old special school notebook. It was a notebook where he kept memories of all his friends; funny quotes, photos from events, kind of like a scrapbook. First he just skimmed through the pages, catching glimpses of something here and there. But the book cut off around ¾ of the way in. He flipped back to see the final page.

It was a photo of his friends reactions when he was accepted into Danganronpa. They were smiling like crazy, jaws dropped, wide eyes, astonished looks. He thought back to when he told them. He had taken the five of them to a pizza place to break the news. The uproar of excitement and giddiness that came from their table was the best thing he ever heard.

But then all he could think was the disappointment that would be on their faces if they saw him now. No one in his old town was accepting (they had to move a bit right before the killing game), and he remembered how much it hurt living everyday with people who would always see him as a girl, nothing more, nothing less.

“Kokichi?” Kiibo looked up at him. His face was a mix of confusion and concern. God why did he have to have all these problems? His life was just one big shitshow. A disaster that was constantly happening. A stupid clump of anxiety and confusing emotions that he could never deal with, but was forced too.

He looked back at the robot. “Sorry, I was just… reminiscing.” He closed the book. It was full of happy memories, poisoned by an urge of sadness. His friends were good people, he loved them, and they loved him. But they wouldn’t love him for who he his, only for who he thought he was.

Kokichi set it back in the box and stood up, looking at the neatly folded clothes on the ground. His eyes fell on the pile of girl clothes. “....I don’t wanna look at those.” He said softly, almost sounding afraid.

“Noted.” Kiibo said. He jumped up, grabbed the pile of clothes and threw them into a corner, making them crumple up again. He smiled at Kokichi, and after a moment of amazement and hesitation, Kokichi smiled back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I got a little venty there at the trans part didn't I


	3. Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede keeps in touch

Kiibo practically had to drag Kokichi down the stairs. He refused to go down there when Kaito could still be lurking. There was no way he was gonna face him now, or anytime soon. Peeking downstairs, the luminary in question was nowhere. Kiibo checked the kitchen, but still had to assure him that only Shuichi was in there.

The two of them came in, Kokichi still having mild anxiety that Kaito would just pop up out of nowhere. That didn’t happen, of course.

Kiibo help Shuichi make some breakfast, and all three of them ate at the table. They talked for a bit, Kokichi trying to stay silent as much as possible. It still felt to him like he was somehow invading.

“Don’t worry.” Shuichi smiled when he mentioned it. “My uncle is fine with anyone staying here for now cause I’m planning on moving out soon.” “Moving out? Didn’t you just get back..?” “It’s been over a year since the game, Kokichi. I’ve had plenty of time with my family.”

He stayed quiet once again while the two kept chatting. Maybe living with them in their own house wouldn’t be so bad. Would they even come with him? Shuichi wasn’t one to leave friends behind like that, to completely abandon them but, taking them with him seemed like a bit much. He’d probably go insane.

__________________________________

After a long long day of desperately but successfully avoiding Kaito, Kokichi came into the kitchen to scrounge for a midnight snack. What he found instead, was Shuichis laptop.

There was a new message on it. A message from…. Kaede! Finally, someone who didn’t actually experience the peak of chaos Kokichi had caused. Like the completely rational and personal space respecting friend he was, Kokichi sat down in front of the laptop and checked the message.

Kaede: Hey! Sorry for not responding, I was a bit busy. So Kokichi is living with you guys now?  
Shuichi: Yep! Speaking of him  
Shuichi: I am him!  
Kaede: wh  
Shuichi: His laptop was just sitting on the kitchen counter so  
Kaede: So this is Kokichi?  
Shuichi: Correctomundo  
Kaede: Sweet! How have you been?

Kokichi smiled. He had long since forgotten Kaedes kindness for others.

Shuichi: Okay ig. Being in the hospital for so long messed with my brain tbh  
Kaede: rip. Get ready for side effects. Sometimes I choke on air, and Rantaro constantly gets these massive headaches.  
Shuichi: Rantaro?  
Kaede: Yeah I live with him now!

He was told everything that happened after his death, so he supposed there really wasn’t a reason for Rantaro to be mad at her or something.

Shuichi: What, are you two dating now?  
Kaede: Nope. Big lesbian.  
Shuichi: Why did I never know this. Why did I never know Shuichi was bi either.  
Kaede: Rantaro is nonbinary  
Shuichi: Im done.  
Shuichi: Anyways, you got a girlfriend?

Kaede typed for a while, but never responded. He thought he’d just give her some time, and after a while she did finally message back.

Kaede: Sorry, gtg. We can talk later

That was…. Odd. Kaede was never that standoffish or blunt. If she needed to go she would have just said yes or no and said that something came up real quick. It was weird.

Also- why was he never informed of so many of his classmates being LGBT, Besides the obvious? The ‘obvious’ being Tenko of course. And maybe Himiko and Angie. And it seemed like Miu would be down to fuck anyone-

That’s when he decided to stop thinking. Remembering everything that happened to Miu was one of the last things he wanted to do right now. Glancing back at the laptop one last time, he left the kitchen to go back to their room.

__________________________________

Everyone was asleep still, thank god. He lay down and pulled the covers over him. His mind kept asking him the same questions: “Can you keep up the act? Can you keep fooling them? Can you even pull off being normal?”

When he couldn’t seem to take it anymore, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, he sat back up and looked around for his scarf. It wasn’t too far away, and he crawled over to grab it, going back to his spot it bed as quick as possible. He remembered what happened earlier that day with Kiibo. How nice the robot had been to him. How comforting it was being with him.

Kokichi felt restless, but not so lonely anymore. Even if it was only slightly. He smiled, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off writing this chapter cause I knew it would be boring and short, as it is. The next chapter will hopefully be more interesting and longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAHHHHH

IM SORRY I know I need to update this but I had finals and a convention and a shit ton of chores not to mention a toxic ass "friend" who I've been working on cutting off and altogether a really really bad mental state, but the next chapter is in the works hopefully I don't just give up halfway through.  
I know these are all excuses but I am working on it just be patient! I do have another pic I'm working on- its a chatfic and since those are easier to write it updates more often so if you still want that Kiibouma content go check that out  
Thank you for all the support this fit got way more popular than I thought!! ily


	5. sorry

hey, i don't plan to continue this.

this account doesn't feel like myself anymore, and I cant really handle it

i also cant handle that this account its self is a connection to my old "best friend", who was extremely toxic. my interest in Danganronpa has faded (not that much tbh, but there are still other fandoms i love a lot now.) It isn't my main fandom anymore and it sucks i cant continue this pic cause i know how many people genuinely likes it. but in all honesty i started this on impulse, which i know now i should literally never do.

I didn't even have an outline for this fic, and honestly if someone wants to finish it themselves or just straight up make it up, go right ahead.

I am gonna make a new account, but I don't know what im gonna call it, so ill put it here once I've decided.


End file.
